Let's Fasten It
by JNS rxx
Summary: Tener un alma gemela era complicado, muy complicado... [AU; Alma gemela, poderes, clanes]


Cuenta la leyenda que hay un hilo rojo que une a las almas que están destinadas a encontrarse.

Un anciano que vivía en la luna era el encargado de atar este hilo en el meñique de estas almas cuando las encontraba. Y así, por más lejos que estuvieran, volverían a encontrarse, ya que este hilo se podía alargar o enredar, pero nunca romperse.

La pequeña niña corría feliz, había logrado que el tatuaje representativo de su clan apareciera en su piel, con una enorme sonrisa se adentro en los árboles mientras formaba pequeñas bolas de fuego y trataba de mejorar su puntería, pero la presencia de una cabellera roja le llamó la atención, ese era normalmente el color de cabello de aquellos que pertenecían a su clan, aunque ella era la excepción, el chico parecía ir en la dirección contraria, por lo que lo siguió para decirle que el campamento estaba de aquel lado del que ella venía. Pero cuando tocó su hombro y él se volteó, notó como el jugaba con pequeñas bolas de agua, las cuales controlaba con sus manos, se alejó de él y antes de que pudiera comenzar a correr una señora de flamante cabellera, igual a la del chico, se paró tras él, mirándola con desconfianza, y cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo, una pared de fuego se puso entre ellos separándolos, se volteó para ver a su padre con expresión de odio, mirando a la señora que ahora tenía al chico tras su espalda.

—¿Cómo osas a acercarte a mí territorio, Miyako? —preguntó su padre colocando sus manos en las mangas de su kimono con expresión amenazante.

—¿Eres tonto acaso, Kei? Este es el límite de nuestro territorio, tu hija ha pasado más allá de ese límite, así que tenemos derecho de hacer lo que queramos con ella —la nombrada por su padre, Miyako, parecía ser mucho más tranquila que él, pero sus palabras colocaban sus pelos de punta, más si era ella de la que estaban hablando, al notar la advertencia en su voz, su padre la colocó detrás de su cuerpo mirando a la mujer con desafío.

—Intenta llevártela, aunque si hablamos de territorios, tu hijo hace unos cuantos segundos corría por nuestro límite como si fuera parte de nuestro clan —el chico se encogió tras su madre cuando el hombre lo miró fijamente. Al igual que su padre lo había hecho anteriormente con ella, la mujer tapó a su hijo y levantó la barbilla desafiando al líder del clan de fuego.

En cuestión de segundos, se había formado un enorme ejército tras los dos clanes principales, los de agua y hielo miraban y estudiaban cada movimiento que los clanes de fuego y estrellas hacian, y viceversa. Ambos se miraron con temor, una batalla había comenzado por ellos, y eso era algo que se suponía no pasaba hace años, aunque la rivalidad en sus clanes había estado siempre —ya que el agua apaga al fuego, o a veces el fuego evapora el agua— aunque eso depende del control de los poderes por ambas partes, habían veces en que los guerreros de ambos clanes peleaban y el fuego y agua solo se repetía entre sí.

Los clanes de hielo y estrellas solo esperaban indicaciones, un mínimo movimiento que les dijera que ha podían comenzar a pelear, y este no tardó en aparecer, ya que cuando ambos líderes sacaron sus dagas de plata y activaron su poder, dieron rienda suelta a la batalla que tanto habían tratado de evitar, ambos herederos eran protegidos por familiares y personas de las ramas secundarias y terciarias, y los de la rama primaria y del clan secundario acudieron a la batalla. Rápidamente él líder del clan de las estrellas levantó sus manos y las dejó caer, haciendo que unos puntos en el cielo comenzarán a caer, en cuanto fueron visibles, su padre las rodeó con fuego y como si tirará de un lazo, tiró de el con fuerza y las enormes rocas de estrellaron del otro lado. En cuanto el polvo se disipó pudieron ver cómo un enorme domo de hielo iba apareciendo, tenía algunas partes derretidas pero parecía que nadie había salido herido, extrañamente, eso creo una sensación de tranquilidad en la niña, la cual veía la batalla por entre las ropas de los que la rodeaban. De un momento a otro alguien la levantó y se elevaron en una bola de fuego justo antes de que unos enormes picos de hielo salieran de la tierra, pudo ver que la madre del chico mantenía sus manos en la tierra, proporcionándole agua mientras que un hombre a su lado levantaba sus manos rápidamente, aunque por fortuna ninguno los alcanzó vió que algunas de las personas de su clan habían tenido problemas para esquivarlos, habiendo algunos heridos leves.

Los líderes de ambos clanes volvieron a mirarse con odio mientras tomaban las manos de sus hijos y se marchaban dejando un campo de batalla a sus espalda, aquello había sido inútil, su poder seguía siendo parejo, y si seguían así solo se cansaría y no terminarían en nada, ambos niños se dieron una última mirada antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar ser arrastrados por sus padres.

Mientras sentían como algo se amarraba a sus meñiques.

Varios años habían pasado desde eso, y las batallas entre ambos clanes eran cada vez más frecuentes, deseaban probar su poder con sus peores enemigos, y aquello había terminado en una guerra infinita y sangrienta, aunque cada vez que llegaba algún herido de gravedad que no podía salvarse o un cadáver de alguien de su clan, ambos herederos sentían cada vez más odio por el otro, jurando odio hacia el otro clan en cada reunión de estrategia que tenían, sus corazones se llenaban cada vez más de aquel sentimiento incómodo.

—A veces creo que el destino quiere que seamos enemigos para siempre —se quejó Yuna, su hermana mayor mientras acariciaba con tristeza su tatuaje de un zorro con llamas de fuego a su alrededor, desde lejos se podía ver lo astuto y culto que era, reflejando a su hermana. Unas pequeñas esferas de fuego fatuo brillaron a su alrededor y pronto palideció, su hermana podía comunicarse con otras personas que tuvieran las marcas del clan aunque estuvieran a kilómetros gracias al fuego fatuo. Se levantó y corrió fuera de la enorme carpa con su hermana menor detrás, corrió hasta el inicio del campamento y vieron como una caravana llevaba un cadáver que resaltaba mucho más que los que habían llegado hasta ahora, la joven perdió el aire y cayó de rodillas al ver que era su padre.

Rin caminaba en silencio y cabizbajo, jadeaba por el cansancio y el peso de la pequeña caseta se sentía cada vez más prominente, le había jurado a su madre que nunca iba a llorar aún si ella moría, era un heredero digno, alguien que no defraudaría a su clan, su hijo, levantó la mirada luego de soltar un gran suspiro. La guerra apenas comenzaba, y iba a cobrar venganza por lo que habían hecho.

—¡Les presento a la nueva líder de nuestro clan, hija menor del antiguo líder Tatsumakihi Kei! —las personas del clan de fuego soltaron gritos y vítores, recibiéndola y aceptando la como su nueva líder. Su hermana no había podido aceptar el puesto ya que había caído en una profunda depresión luego de la muerte de su padre, su esposo, Kagutsuchi, había intentado animarla, pero solo le duraba un par de horas como máximo. El consejo había decidido que no era apta para ser la nueva líder de un clan tan grande, y por ende toda la responsabilidad había caído en ella, la segunda y menor hija. Hace tres meses que aquella caravana había llegado trayendo consigo el cadáver de su amado padre, aquel que la había protegido siempre.

A sus dieciséis años aún no podía sentir ni frío ni calor, lo que era un problema para ella, cuando le preguntó a su padre cuando tenía diez años, este solo le respondió que era debido a la batalla en la que había estado cuando tenía seis años, en donde se habían enfrentado al clan de agua, pero luego su hermana mayor le había dicho que podía ser que habían unido su alma con otra, y que su sentido del frío o calor no volvería hasta aquel encontrará a "esa otra alma que la complementaba", idea que su padre no había descartado por completo, aunque le había dicho que tal vez podía ser una maldición, ya que ella solo podría amar a alguien que estuviera en su propio clan. Ya se había resignado a no volver a sentir nunca, conocía a todas y cada una de las personas que conformaban su clan, y nunca al encontrarse con ellas había cambiado algo, todos le decían que su fuego era cálido, que con solo sentirlo les quitaba el frío, por más helado que estuviera. Deseaba poder agradecerles como debía, pero ya que no podía sentir la "calidez" de su propio fuego, no se sentía capaz de agradecer, por lo que solo les daba una pequeña sonrisa incómoda.

Todos lo rodeaban con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba por entre todo el campamento, de cada carpa salían persona con niños señalándolo con orgullo, el nuevo líder se erguía con elegancia, se sentó con la barbilla en alto en aquel trono que le perteneció a su padre, a su madre y ahora a él. Gou aplaudía mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—¡Viva nuestro nuevo líder! —gritó seguida de muchas más personas logrando avergonzar a su hermano. Sonrió mientras miraba hacia el horizonte donde se podía ver las flamas de ceremonia del clan de fuego, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pronto ejecutaría su venganza, pronto.

Había pasado casi un año desde que había tomado el mando de su clan, su hermana había mejorado poco a poco, pero esta última semana había comenzado a tener sueños extraños, cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención, si bien su hermana podía hablar a distancia con el fuego fatuo nunca había tenido sueños así antes.

—Por favor, descansa —escuchó rogar a Kagutsuchi mientras trataba de recostar a su hermana en la cama, se acercó y pudo ver que estaba demasiado pálida, y unas ojeras adornaban sus ojos color rojos, que se veían opacos, muy opacos.

—Yuna, quédate en cama —dijo la joven, en cuanto sus ojos la enfocaron estos brillaron mientras unas lágrimas adornaban sus ojos.

—Ven aquí —dijo y se sentó en la cama levantando los brazos para que su hermana menor se hundiera en ellos.

—¿Otra ves soñaste lo mismo? —preguntó la chica entre los brazos de su hermana.

—Sí, siempre termina igual, tú, muerta, entre los brazos de un chico pelirrojo —dijo pasando sus manos por el castaño cabello de su hermana menor, se aferró a su cuerpo mientras soltaba unas lágrimas.

—Eso no va a pasar, deja de llorar, me haces parecer la mayor —dijo separándose de la mayor, colocó la mano sobre su cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratase, le dio su mejor sonrisa, aquella que solamente me había dedicado a su padre y a ella.

—Te creeré —dijo y extendió su mano hacia su marido, el cual la tomó inmediatamente dándole una sonrisa esperanzadora, y espléndida por supuesto, su hermana se había casado con un hombre que la amaba, y que era capaz de sacar más de un suspiro en aquel enorme campamento.

Caminó hacia afuera de la carpa y giró rápidamente hacia el inicio del campamento cuando sintió resoplos animales. El clan del agua cabalgaba hacia el campamento, y su nuevo líder iba frente a ellos con la digna elegancia de un heredero. Tomó una espada, corrió hasta el límite de su campamento y clavó la espada a su espalda, rodeando todo su territorio, dejándola sola frente a aquellos que intentaban invadirlo. Un enorme zorro de fuego se posó a su lado dando un enorme saltó sobre el escudo que había hecho, se irguió a su lado con mirada astuta y inteligente.

Rin bajó de su caballo, mirando con odio a la hija del hombre que había asesinado a su madre, pero la chica paseaba su mirada por entre su clan, sin mirarlo a los ojos, caminó hasta que quedó frente a frente con ella, aunque sin sentir el calor que el zorro a su lado emanaba, ya había llegado muy lejos, y no se iba a acobardar, este era el día en donde ejecutaría su tan esperada venganza.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se fueron de su mente cuando ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, repentinamente jadearon al sentir la calidez que el zorro de fuego emanaba y el viento fresco de la tarde.

Ambos pronunciaron su nombre quedando sorprendidos, ella alzó su mano hacia el rostro de Rin, pero se detuvo antes de poder rozar su mejilla, sentía que si tocaba su piel ya no querría dejar de tocarla, cerró su mano y trato de alejarla, pero solo se quedó ahí, su mirada temblorosa solo podía enfocarse en la carmesí del chico.

—¡Traidor! —exclamó uno del clan del agua mientras apuntaba a al pelirrojo con una lanza hecha de su elemento. Su grito fue seguido por otro de una pelirroja.

—¡Él no es quien decide eso! —se quejó una chica igual a Rin, la castaña dedujo que era su hermana menor.

—¡Traidor! —el que anteriormente había gritado se alejó unos pasos para tomar vuelo y solto la lanza la cual se dirigía directamente hacia Rin, la chica lo rodeó con un tornado de fuego y se colocó a sus espaldas.

Cuando el fuego se deshizo Rin se giró y pudo ver perfectamente como una lanza de agua sobresalía del estómago de la chica, está se disolvió mientras una gran mancha de sangre comenzaba a expandirse por su kimono azul que ahora brillaba de color escarlata. El nombre de la chica salió como un susurro mientras la sujetaba en sus brazos cuando ella se tambaleó.

Dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, hizo presión en la herida mientras sentía como sus labios temblaban, una enorme presión se expandía por su pecho, acarició la mejilla de la chica con su mano y vio como pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer en su rostro, miró hacia cielo pero no estaba lloviendo, entonces la mano de la chica hizo que volviera a bajar su cara.

Ella pasó la yema de sus dedos debajo de los ojos del chico, entonces se toco la cara y notó que estaba llorando, la chica limpió la sangre que había quedado en su rostro y le sonrió delicadamente.

—Aún si esto termina así, volveré para buscarte Rin, te juro que en mi próxima vida te encontraré y todo esto estará olvidado —susurró la chica.

—Es una promesa —dijo él asintiendo con fervor. Un hilo rojo apareció a su alrededor y poco a poco se convertía en humo, dando a entender que la vida de la chica llegaba a su fin, Rin colocó su mano sobre la de la joven y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Sabía que si tocaba tu piel ya nunca más querría dejar de sentirla —dijo ella sonando una risita, que fue acompañada por un hilo de sangre que salio de su boca. Apretó la mano de Rin con un agarre tembloroso y pronto este se soltó. El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, sollozando por primera vez en su vida, viendo como el hilo rojo que lo unía a ella se desvanecía.

«Te encontraré, en mi próxima vida.» juró mientras juntaba su frente con la de la chica sintiendo el último atisbo de calidez que su piel poseía.


End file.
